finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Intangir (Final Fantasy VI)
The Intangir is an enemy in Final Fantasy VI. It is fought on Triangle Island in the northeast of the World of Balance, and is easily the most powerful enemy that can be encountered in the first part of the game. Stats Battle Intangir has more HP than the Ultima Weapon and many end-game enemies. It absorbs all elements and can easily KO the party in one round unless they are at a high level. The Intangir enters the battle with the Invisible status. The only way to remove Invisible is to strike the Intangir with a spell. When damaged, the Intangir will use the powerful enemy spell version of Meteor. Intangir has two status weaknesses: Slow and Stop. The Intangir will reapply the Invisible status shortly after attacking with Meteor. If the Intangir wakes up with 1280 HP or less, it will flee. If slain (except through Doom, which prevents a dying animation), it will use Meteor on whoever slays it as a final attack The Intangir yields 10 Magic Points after every battle even when it flees, the most in the World of Balance, and rare Magicite Shards can be stolen from it. Using Relm's Sketch while having Strago in the party allows him to learn the Traveler Lore, which Strago can use depending on how many steps the player has taken in the game. However, the Sketch bug in the SNES and PlayStation versions, which stems from sketching invisible monsters, makes game state corruption highly likely and the possibility of total save state erasure nonzero, there are better targets for obtaining the Lore than this creature. It is strongly advised not to sketch this creature on a console. Using Intangir's rage allows Strago to learn the Transfusion lore. Strategy A good way to defeat Intangir in early game without using a glitch is to equip the party with Hermes Sandals for the Auto-Haste effect, and cast Stop while the enemy is invisible, and then use physical attacks or non-elemental magic abilities. Good ways to deal damage include using Ultima Weapon for Terra, Locke, and Celes; Gau's Stray Cat rage that has the Cat Scratch attack (x8 damage); Cyan's Fang and Flurry Bushido skills; Sabin's Raging Fist and Meteor Strike Blitzes; and Edgar's Tools Drill. It is best to not use Chainsaw since Intangir is Deathproof and Chainsaw has 25% rate to completely miss. For non-elemental magic abilities, Strago can use Stone, Revenge Blast, Traveler and 1000 Needles. Gau has a couple of non-elemental rages, including Stone (from Zaghrem and Iron Fist), 1000 Needles (from Brainpan) and Meteor (from Behemoth). When fighting in forest, Mog can dance Forest Nocturne, which randomly casts non-elemental Leaf Swirl (7/16) or Wombat (1/16). Another way to efficiently deal damage is to use Edgar's Debilitator to create an elemental weakness and hit Intangir with the player's strongest spells of that element. It will be more efficient to use elemental rods that ignore Intangir's magic defense. Exploits Players can exploit the Vanish-Doom bug or the Mu Rage to defeat the Intangir in the SNES and PS versions. This does not work in the Advance and subsequent releases. Setzer's Slot's three 7s cast a modified version of Death that kills Intangir. If the player is playing a game version before Android/iOS/Steam, they can ensure triple 7's by using an Echo Screen with another character before using Slot, and while the reels are running pause and look at the next icon (the icon at the top of the reel), and if it's a 7 quickly unpause while tapping to select it, and repeat this two more times. A way to defeat an Intangir in the Advance release is to use the psycho Cyan bug. The player must kill Cyan in the Intangir battle, and revive him, then use another character to cast Cura on him to recover his HP (at least above 1,000). Cyan should then use the Sky Bushido, and someone else must cast Imp on Cyan. Sky should remove Intangir's Invisible status without invoking Meteor, and Cyan should immediately begin attacking once he is in Imp status. For best results, Cyan should not be equipped with a weapon that deals elemental damage, and use the Sniper Eye relic to ensure his attacks always hit. The psycho Cyan bug has been fixed in the iOS, Android and Steam versions. The player can also use the Confuse-Smoke Bomb glitch. The player should cast Confuse on a party member, and while the spell animation is running have them use a Smoke Bomb. They will use it on the Intangir who uses his final Meteor, usually killing the person who used the Smoke Bomb. The Confuse-Smoke Bomb glitch has been fixed in the iOS, Android and Steam versions. Formations AI script If HP <= 1280: :Target: Self :Flee (100%) If Var36 is set: :Meteor (100%) :Target: Self :Sleep (100%) :Unset Var36 If killed: Meteor (100%) If attacked by anything: Set Var36 Other appearances Pictlogica Final Fantasy Intangir appears as an enemy. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFVI PC Intangir Meteor.png|Meteor (iOS/PC/Android). FFVI Meteor EA.png|Meteor (GBA). Etymology It is known in Japan as "Sleeping Lion", and in Italy as "Bell'Addormentato" (lit. Sleeping Beauty). Related enemies * Behemoth * Dark Behemoth * Great Behemoth * Behemoth King de:Schläfer it:Bell'addormentato ru:Интангир (Final Fantasy VI) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy VI